


Somos família

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Como Gamora aprende a lidar mais e mais com cada um dos membros de sua nova família após derrotarem Ronan e o momento em que ela percebe o quanto é querida por eles.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Somos família

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Drax entrou na cabine do piloto algumas horas após decolarem de Xandar. Estavam se dirigindo ao próximo planeta e por enquanto lá fora havia apenas os milhares de estrelas que os cercavam. Não tinha ideia de onde estava Gamora. Peter estava discutindo com Rocket na sala reservada às armas e onde também construíam coisas. Na dúvida se deveria rir ou não se meter, escolheu sair, levando o vaso com o galho que um dia fora o grande e imponente Groot para o quarto de Rocket. Ele não tinha que presenciar aquela briga idiota de Peter e Rocket, por mais que os motivos fossem idiotas o suficiente para fazer qualquer um rir. Embora Drax pensava que Groot ainda não era capaz de ouvir naquele estágio de desenvolvimento. Mas um pai seria sempre um pai e nunca conseguiria afastar preocupações de sua mente com os mais jovens, mesmo que às vezes parecessem tolas.

Sozinho, ele se permitiu pensar. Vivera para destruir Ronan. Estava feito. Agora seu objetivo era Thanos. Mas nunca esperou que no meio do caminho ele teria uma família novamente, ironicamente unida pela mulher que ele tentara matar por vingança. Sua mente estava confusa. Em que isso alteraria seus objetivos vingativos em relação a Thanos? Valia a pena estar ali com eles? Drax achava que sim. A incerteza do futuro era perturbadora, porque não parecia haver um futuro depois de se vingar de Thanos, caso ele sobrevivesse. Mas agora havia. Passos familiares ressoaram atrás dele. Passos de alguém usando salto alto. Ali estava ela.

\- Olhando as estrelas pensativamente? Achei que estaria na sala de armas rindo da briga daqueles dois idiotas.

Drax riu.

\- A pequena árvore não deve ouvir ainda, mas por via das dúvidas achei melhor tirá-lo de lá. Os primeiros dias de vida de um bebê mais bem lhe farão a longo prazo quanto mais tranquilos forem. Eu o deixei no quarto na coisinha esquisita.

Gamora sorriu. Estar rodeada por outras pessoas, pessoas que sabia que não lhe fariam mal, ter alguém com quem conversar, não precisar mais matar inocentes, nem ser caçada o tempo todo, ainda estava se acostumando com isso.

\- Ainda não assimilei tudo isso.

\- Muito menos eu – a zehoberi respondeu.

\- É estranho... Sentir tudo isso sem Hovat e Kamaria estarem aqui.

\- Entendo você.

Drax a olhou, querendo ouvir mais.

\- Compartilho de seu desejo de vingança por Thanos.

Gamora silenciou por um momento, em dúvida se devia prosseguir.

\- Ele destruiu meu planeta, matou meus pais na minha frente, me torturou e me sequestrou. Vou fazê-lo pagar por isso um dia.

Havia mais, muito mais. Os treinos forçados, quando fora agredida e violentada por alguns garotos, os quais Thanos matara, as melhorias cibernéticas feitas enquanto ela se recuperava, inconsciente, incluindo manipulação mental para que não conseguisse ver as atrocidades cometidas por Thanos, incluindo tudo de ruim que ela causara a sua irmã adotiva Nebulosa. Anos haviam se passado até Gamora se livrar desse controle. Mas ela não estava pronta para contar isso a ninguém.

\- Me desculpe pelo que fiz na prisão – o destruidor falou fitando as estrelas novamente.

Gamora fez menção de falar, mas Drax a impediu com um gesto.

\- Não se desculpe pelo que outros fizeram. Como você falou em Xandar, Kamaria e Hovat estão em paz agora. E eu me sinto mais tranquilo. E espero que você também.

O destruidor não era tolo para agora não conseguir ver a dor enterrada nos olhos escuros da assassina. Ambos haviam perdido suas família para a sede de sangue de Thanos e levado vidas de sofrimento. A frase de Peter ecoou em seus pensamentos, e ele sorriu.

_“Geralmente a vida tira mais do que dá. Mas não hoje. Hoje ela está nos dando uma coisa. Ela está nos dando uma chance... Pra nos importarmos.”_

Peter podia ser um idiota, ou ao menos parecer um, mas ele sabia agir de maneira sábia nos momentos de maior desespero, ainda que essa sabedoria fosse derrotar um vilão com uma dança ridícula. Drax riu alto dessa vez. Gamora o olhou intrigada, mas sentindo-se contagiada por aquela alegria, riu discretamente.

******

Rocket suspirou entristecido olhando o galhinho que um dia fora Groot. Estava afofando a terra do vaso. Ele ficaria bem, mas lembrar do ocorrido de semanas atrás ainda doía.

\- Não é a mesma coisa com você assim – o guaxinim falou baixo, não querendo ser ouvido, mesmo que a porta estivesse fechada.

Batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção. Olhou em dúvida se deveria abrir ou gritar para mandar embora quem quer que fosse.

\- Rocket?

O que a assassina verde poderia querer?

\- Entra.

Gamora adentrou o quarto segurando o que parecia um pequeno regador com água.

\- Como?

\- Você só some e para de brigar com Peter por tanto tempo quando está aqui cuidando de Groot. Peter está revisando nossa rota, Drax está limpando suas armas. Achei que precisaria disso.

Ela se abaixou, entregando o objeto a Rocket, que a olhou agradecido, apesar de orgulhosamente tentar esconder isso enquanto regava Groot.

\- Ele pode aprender mais palavras quando crescer?

\- Eu duvido. Isso vem no código genético dele. Vai ser o mesmo de sempre.

Rocket concluiu seu trabalho, pegou o vaso e pulou para cima do criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, colocando-o cuidadosamente lá e o olhando por um tempo mais longo do que pretendia. Emitiu outro suspiro.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Ele é Groot.

Olhou para a mulher de pele verde. Não iria admitir, mas estava feliz com as palavras dela. Gamora lhe mostrou um sorriso e deixou o quarto.

\- Talvez ela não seja tão má assim...

******

\- Eu sou Groot!! Eu sou Groot!!! – O bebê gritava e corria assustado. Era a primeira vez que a Millano era atacada desde que ele aprendera a andar e falar.

Se conseguissem se livrar dos idiotas que estavam atirando, querendo saquear, e porque não, roubar a Millano, poderiam sair voando rapidamente daquele planeta idiota. Peter e Rocket corriam e atiravam entre os inimigos. Gamora e Drax estavam protegendo a entrada da nave. Os gritos do bebê correndo lá dentro faziam seus corações se apertarem e tudo que eles imploravam a qualquer Deus que estivessem ouvindo, era que Groot não decidisse que correr para fora da nave era uma boa ideia. O pequeno ainda estava se readaptando à força ofensiva que ele ainda não percebera totalmente que tinha.

\- Muito bem! Todo mundo recuando pra dentro da Millano o mais rápido possível! – Peter gritou enquanto continuava alvejando inimigos.

Ele e Rocket conseguiram se aproximar mais na nave aos poucos.

\- Liguem a nave! – Peter gritou.

Gamora e Drax adentraram a Millano. Enquanto a zehoberi ligava a nave, Drax verificava se algum intruso estava à bordo, embora tivesse certeza que não. O som de tiros continuava enquanto Gamora tomava a posição de copiloto, esperando que Peter e Rocket voltassem o quanto antes, precisavam sair dali! Estremeceu assustada quanto algo agarrou-se a seu tornozelo de repente. Olhou para baixo para ver Groot, nitidamente aterrorizado. Pegou a pequena árvore e o deitou em seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo protetoramente com as mãos.

\- Se apressem! – Gritou para Peter e Rocket.

\- Eu sou Groooot!!!

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – falou calmamente para o bebê, acariciando o rostinho de madeira – Logo estaremos fora daqui. Sabe, Groot... Uma vez quando você ainda era muito pequeno pra se lembrar – ela começou, satisfeita por ter a atenção do pequeno desviada do confronto – Rocket deixou o seu regador no chão enquanto levava você até o quarto. Peter estava dançando e usando seus fones, mais distraído do que nunca. Ele veio dançando como um louco pelo corredor e quando menos esperávamos, o vimos sair deslizando e gritando desesperado até ele quase colidir com o painel de controle da nave. Por sorte ele se segurou em uma das cadeiras e escorregou até bater no chão. Drax riu por horas. Por dias, na verdade.

Apesar de dividir sua atenção entre Groot e a briga do lado de fora da nave, Gamora não pode deixar de rir ao se lembrar, especialmente ao ver Groot sorrir. Ele não devia ter entendido toda a sua história, que era verdadeira, mas ele parecia mais tranquilo, e isso era suficiente.

\- Eu sou Groot – falou muito mais calmo.

Finalmente Peter, Rocket e Drax voltaram à cabine e a nave foi fechada.

— Até que enfim – Gamora comentou aliviada enquanto Peter tomava a posição de piloto e decolavam o mais rápido possível, deixando os habitantes estranhos daquele lugar para trás.

******

Gamorae Mantis estavam sozinhas na cabine do Piloto. Drax e Rocket estavam contando histórias a Groot na sala de carga enquanto organizavam algumas coisas e Peter estava em algum lugar por aí. Logo chegariam ao próximo planeta e em uma hora deveriam começar a se organizar realmente. A alienígena com antenas olhou a zehoberi. Gamora parecia feliz e tranquila aquela manhã. Para Mantis permanecia um mistério porque Gamora a impedira de tocá-la naquele dia. Não era tão ingênua quanto parecia, era apenas sincera, e suspeitava do porque daquilo ter acontecido. As duas não conversavam muito. Era com Drax e com Peter que ela mais falava. Depois de tanto tempo sozinha sob as ordens de Ego era difícil para ela levar uma conversa.

— Vá em frente – Gamora falou sem olhá-la, mas tranquila.

Mantis a olhou interrogativamente, mas Gamora não disse mais nada, então estendeu a mão até tocar o braço da guerreira. O coração de Mantis se apertou com toda a dor que sentiu, medo, mágoa, terror, saudade, mas havia coisas boas também, e era nisso que ela sempre focava, a emoção mais forte de alguém. Ela sorriu ao sentir o amor da assassina por sua família, e ao perceber que Gamora começava a simpatizar com ela, Mantis, e a fonte de suas suspeitas. Amor. Amor romântico e sexual, por Peter Quill. Ainda mais forte que o que ela sentira ao tocar Peter.

— Você sente amor. Você ama sua tripulação como sua família. E você sente amor romântico, e sexual, por Peter Quill.

Gamora a olhou oscilando entre atordoada, feliz e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que Mantis diria aquilo, por isso não a deixara tocá-la naquele dia, e também porque não gostava de Ego, não confiava nem um pouco nele, e consequentemente, em sua serviçal também não. Mas estava feliz em ouvir aquilo em voz alta.

— Obrigada – Mantis falou ao soltá-la.

Gamnora se questionou pelo que exatamente ela estaria agradecendo, então sorriu para Mantis, que sorriu de volta, e as duas voltaram a se concentrar nas estrelas do lado de fora das janelas. Mas por poucos segundos. Giraram as cadeiras para trás ao ouvirem o som de Come and get your love, de uma banda que Peter chamava de Redbone, invadir a cabine, e o Senhor das Estrelas invadir o local dançando sem cerimônia.

— Peter! Não convém assustar assim alguém que está pilotando. Onde esteve? – Gamora questionou.

Peter fingiu não ouvir e seguiu dançando para outro cômodo, escondendo seu sorriso pelo que acabara de ouvir Mantis dizer. Abordaria Gamora sobre isso em outro momento, de preferência quando ela estivesse calma o suficiente para não matá-lo.

******

Peter ouviu a porta do quarto ser fechada e os passos de Gamora se aproximando de sua cama. Tirou o braço de cima dos olhos e a viu segurando uma bolsa de gelo. A zehoberi fez um sinal para que ele se movesse e Peter se ergueu, permitindo que ela sentasse na cama com as costas apoiadas na parede, puxando-o para deitá-lo no colo em seguida. O Senhor das Estrelas viu os olhos castanhos o fitarem com preocupação e os dedos delicados correrem pelo grande hematoma que ele tinha entre o olho esquerdo e a bochecha.

— Isso não era necessário – ela reclamou, mas num tom calmo.

— Ele pediu por isso. "Ninguém" chama minha namorada de mulher da vida e sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Você esqueceu que sou a maior assassina da galáxia - ela perguntou com um sorriso, cuidadosamente colocando a compressa gelada em seu rosto.

Peter gemeu de dor, mas logo se acostumou à sensação.

— E você é o maior tesouro do Senhor das Estrelas. Eu disse que não ia deixar mais ninguém te machucar, e isso inclui machucar com palavras. E ele saiu correndo como um covarde quando até Groot ameaçou acabar com ele por isso. E ele não deve ter uma mulher linda cuidando do olho roxo que dei a ele.

O sorriso de Gamora aumentou. Retirando o gelo por um momento, ela se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios, voltando a aplicar o gelo em seguida.

— Eu sei – Peter sorriu.

— Han Solo?

— Tá ficando boa nisso.

Peter tornou a fechar os olhos quando a mão livre de Gamora se entrelaçou com a sua, no exato local em que podiam sentir o coração do terráqueo bater.

— Já falamos que você não deve dormir por enquanto.

— Só se você prometer dançar comigo mais tarde.

— Se você estiver inteiro o suficiente pra dançar.

— O Senhor das Estrelas nunca está tão mal que não possa dançar, especialmente com a mulher mais linda da galáxia, e o melhor de tudo, a mulher mais linda da galáxia é minha.

Gamora não conseguiu conter um sorriso enorme, encarando novamente os olhos azuis do seu Senhor das Estrelas e sentindo o peito esquentar e seu interior ser tomado por uma felicidade enorme que não lembrava de sentir desde que conhecera Thanos.

— Eu vou cobrar isso de você.

******

Podia ouvir murmúrios de várias vozes. As vozes de seus amigos, sua família, mais especificamente. Estava segura nos braços de alguém. E a julgar pelo silêncio estavam na Millano.

— Rocket... – um Peter nervoso chamou.

— Tô indo o mais rápido que posso sem nos matar. Chegamos em Xandar em vinte minutos.

— Já contatei Tropa Nova e o hospital. Estão esperando por nós – ouviu Drax dizer.

Uma mão cuidadosa e pequena se movia sobre a lateral esquerda de seu corpo. O local estava dormente. As vozes pareciam ficar menos distantes.

— Eu sou Groot?

— Ela vai ficar bem, Groot – Peter disse ao bebê, mas sua voz denunciava medo.

Isso explicava as duas mãozinhas absurdamente pequenas tateando seu braço esquerdo.

— Peter...?

Sentiu o peito do terráqueo subir e descer com um suspiro profundo. Então era ele que a estava segurando.

— Gamora!! – Ele chamou baixinho, com se temesse machucá-la mais com a voz.

— Eu sou Groot!!

— Os bandidos... – a zehoberi perguntou ao encarar o Senhor das Estrelas, sentado no chão contra a parede da nave, com as pernas estendidas, segurando-a no colo.

— Presos. A missão foi completada com sucesso. Um tiro te atingiu de raspão e você bateu a cabeça. Estamos voltando pra Xandar. Você precisa de médicos.

— Isso não é suficiente pra me matar.

— Nós sabemos, mas queremos os melhores cuidados possíveis. Mantis nos contou que é capaz de controlar o sistema nervoso. Ela parou seu sangramento e está aliviando sua dor.

Gamora olhou para o lado, vendo uma Mantis preocupada a olhando, e Groot com os olhinhos marejados e as mãos unidas em apreensão. Gamora fez o seu melhor para sorrir e acariciar o rostinho do bebê com um dedo.

— Vou ficar bem, querido.

— Groot, vá dizer a Rocket e Drax que ela acordou.

— Eu sou Groot – o pequeno falou antes de sair correndo.

Peter voltou a encarar a mulher ferida, sua mulher.

— Não dorme de novo, por favor.

— Prometo me esforçar.

— Mantis...

\- A extensão dos danos não é grave. A pancada na cabeça também não causou mais que um arranhão na têmpora e dor moderada. As chances de uma recuperação rápida e total são muito boas.

— É um alívio ouvir isso – Peter respondeu.

— Devemos transmitir isso aos médicos previamente?

— Seria bom. A dor dela vai voltar se você sair?

— Não imediatamente. Em alguns minutos talvez. O sangramento está totalmente contido, não vai ser mais um problema.

— Obrigado, Mantis. Faça isso.

— Eu vou fingir que você não mandou todo mundo embora pra ficar sozinho comigo – Gamora brincou.

Peter sorriu, mas ainda preocupado. Queria responder a brincadeira com outra, mas sua cabeça não estava funcionando para tal coisa.

— Necessidade. Sua família toda te ama tanto que ninguém quer ficar parado pra salvar você. Agora fique quieta, tente relaxar, e não dormir. Você vai ficar bem logo, e vamos sair dançando do hospital.

\- Não conte com isso de maneira alguma – a guerreira disse lentamente.

Peter riu baixinho e beijou sua testa. Gamora fechou os olhos por pouco tempo. O colo dele era quentinho e aconchegante, seus braços em volta dela pareciam o escudo mais seguro do universo, não podia culpá-la por acabar dormindo. Tornou a abrir os olhos quando ouviu mais alguém sentando perto dela. A mão de Mantis estava de volta em seu ferimento. Uma mão de Drax estava em seu ombro como consolo e a outra erguendo Groot para que o pequeno pudesse afagar o topo de sua cabeça. E havia o olhar de amor e preocupação de Peter, que se recusava a deixar o seu.

\- Vou pousar a nave agora. Não vá morrer! – Ouviu Rocket dizer da cabine.

Sabia que o Raccoon queria dizer que também estava preocupado com ela, mas nunca iria admitir. Sorriu para Peter, sendo imediatamente retribuída. E apesar da preocupação nos olhos azuis, ainda era aquele sorriso que fazia o coração da zehoberi se derreter. Não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever para si mesma o sentimento que lhe veio com sua família reunida em volta dela, cuidando dela.

\- Eu prometo que eu vou ficar bem – falou baixinho ao sentir a nave pousar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
